


The Cons of Having Superheroes as Your Parents

by supernovainparadise



Series: The Chronicles of a Superfamily [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Teenage Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernovainparadise/pseuds/supernovainparadise
Summary: Peter worries about his Dads a lot. What they do is dangerous, and he's always afraid they aren't going to come home.





	The Cons of Having Superheroes as Your Parents

Peter woke up somewhere around 3 AM, heart beating fast in his chest, cold sweat running down his back. He bolted upright, trying hard to control his breath and holding back tears. It was the third time he'd had a dream like this, but the other two times he'd been at home. Here, he was in a strange hotel in Maryland for the Decathlon. Miles away from New York, and alone except for his best Friend, Ned Leeds.

Peter crawled out of bed and stretched, grabbing his phone off the end table and stepping into the hallway, going to speed dial and clicking the first number, putting his phone up to his ear, and waiting with bated breath.

The phone rang once... twice... three times... four... five... and then went to voicemail.

" _Hello, you've reached the_ personal _voicemail of Tony Stark. I'm afraid I'm busy at the moment, but try to leave me a message and I'll get back to you. If this is Steve or Peter, know that I love you very much._   _Please leave a message at the really annoying beep_." Beep.

"Hey Dad, it's Peter, just... calling to make sure you're okay. That's it. Alright, goodbye." Peter muttered quietly into the phone, before ending the call and taking another deep breath.

 _Okay, it's fine. He's probably asleep or working late in the lab_. Peter told himself, taking deep breaths to calm himself, before dialing the next number down.

It range once... twice... then it was picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Papa..."

"Hi Peter. It's awfully early... Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine... I just, um..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's all good! I just wanted to check on you."

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Sure, you bet. But..."

"But?"

"I... had a nightmare. It's stupid, I know but-"

"Peter it's not stupid. What was the Nightmare about?"

Peter took a deep breath, then described what he saw. He described watching an unknown figure kill both Steve and Tony, while he was powerless to help, then the figure advancing on him.

Steve was quiet on the other end while he spoke, and for a while afterwards. "We're both fine Peter. Tony didn't answer because he's down in the lab. And that's not stupid; it's logical. But I promise if something happened to either of us, you'd be the first to know."

"Alright, thank's Papa."

"Anytime Peter. Goodnight, I love you."

"Night, love you too." Peter hung up, glancing around before slipping back into his room, where Ned still lay asleep, blissfully unaware.

Peter smiled to himself, then curled up in bed, falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I keep doing this to myself?


End file.
